1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of consumer electronics, and more particularly to a mobile phone and a method for processing a call signal thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rising of living standards, mobile phones are more and more popular in everyday life.
Being portable communication tools, mobile phones may be utilized in quiet nights, busy markets or everywhere else. In general, one mobile phone is provided with a headset pair. A user can hear audio signals played by the mobile phone via the headset. Moreover, the headset generally has an earphone microphone equipped therewith. The user further can utilize the headset and the earphone microphone to hear and transmit audio signals. Generally speaking, the headset equipped with the earphone microphone can be utilized to ensure a call to be proceeded even when the user cannot hold the mobile phone near the user's ear, this is especially important when the user is driving a car.
However, the user often utilizes the mobile phone to proceed a call in a noisy environment, and in this noisy environment, noises are inputted to the earphone microphone and transmitted to the other end of the call. In this case, the quality of the call is affected and the call can even be disrupted.
Consequently, a problem of reducing signals of the environmental noises for improving the quality of the call is required to be solved in the present technical field.